


More Temperate

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	More Temperate

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled: salt water, hibiscus flowers, pineapple juice, and coconut sunscreen.

He listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, the wind gently blowing through the palm trees, the absolute _absence_ of children, laughing or otherwise.

Thinking that perhaps he'd died and gone to heaven, Severus opened his eyes and took in the lean, tanned form of his lover wearing nothing but a short skirt and growled.

Harry turned around toward Severus and grinned. 

"Ready for another go, then?" Harry's hands moved to the knot in the wildly patterned fabric.

"Leave the skirt."

~~*~~

Severus pulled Harry atop him in the hammock.

"It's a sarong," Harry breathed between kisses.

"No matter what it's called," Severus ran his hands up Harry's thighs to his arse and squeezed. "I am going to fuck you while you wear it."

Squirting some of the coconut lotion onto his fingers, Severus reached behind Harry and, once he was nice and loose, guided him onto his cock. 

Languidly thrusting upward into Harry's tight heat, Severus thought perhaps Harry had been correct to choose a tropical destination for their holiday, rather than somewhere more temperate.

Not that he'd ever tell him.


End file.
